Seeing Double
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: June 'MacGyver' McGinnies seeing double when she meets Kate McGregor
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Seeing double**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate. PJ/Maggie**

**SUMMARY: June 'MacGyver' McGinnis seeing double when she meets Kate McGregor **

**SEQUEL: Computer Wizz**

**ARCHIVE: Fanfiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEEDBACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn walked into Commander Steve Marshall's office, sat down and waited for Steve to finish on the phone. Finished with the call, he picked up a couple of files and passed them to Mike.

"Mike here is the latest reports of FFV and mother boats in the area you will be patrolling."

"Thanks, Steve, what about the chef replacement I asked for?"

"Here's the file on your replacement Chef, Leader June McGinnis. She's a qualified chef and medic, read her record, Mike." He passes Mike June's file, he opens it and begins to read while Steve summarizes, "she's twenty-two years old, chef, medic, electrician, engineer, helmsman, martial arts expert, computer genesis and translates five languages. She could almost run a ship by herself."

Mike agreed, "that she could."

"She's received several commendations in the five years since she has been in the Navy," Steve said.

Mike looks down and reads the list of what commendations she had received. "Wow I'm impressed, two Star of Courage, Bravery Medal, Distinguished Service Medal, Commendation for Gallantry and Brave Conduct, Afghanistan and Iraq Medal, Humanitarian Overseas Service Medal, and Australian Defence Medal. She has been busy!"

"Quite, hasn't yet been on a patrol boat."

"I can see what ships she been on," Mike said.

"But there is one thing you should know about her."

"What's that, Steve?"

"She's one woman you don't want to mess with, and you don't want to get on her bad side."

"She's just a sailor like any other. She should show respect to all of the crew and the officers," stated Mike.

"She will as long as that person is honest with her. She had five sailors and four officers at the Captain's Table because they did something wrong and lied about it. One thing about Leader Mcginnies she calls a spade a spade and, actually she reminds me of you."

"Me?"

"Cowboy ways, she's done it a few times."

"That's just great."

"Give her a go, Mike."

"I will Steve, and what's happening about my XO replacement?"

"Here's the file of Lieutenant Tom Thomas." He passes Mike the file.

"Thanks." They discussed a few more issues before Steve walked Mike out of his office. They both noticed a sailor walking towards them carrying two bags.

"Commander Marshall, I'm Leader McGinness," they saluted.

"Leader, this is…"

"Commander 'Mighty' Mike Flynn

," she said. "It's been a few years, Sir." They saluted as she smiles at him then shakes his hand.

"Have we met before, Leader?"

She laughs, "Yes, Sir, you don't recognize me."

He looked at her, "No, should I?"

"_Anzac_, two thousand and two, you were a Lieutenant, and I was a Seaman, my first posting. We met on the pier. I'm called 'MacGyver' does that ring any bells?"

"MacGyver"... he said while thinking. Then he remembered the teenager. He looked at her with a stunned expression, "You've gotta be joking, you?"

"Yep, you remembered me."

"I'll be damned. So you'll be serving on my ship."

"Navy's ship, Sir."

Steve smiles while thinking... "_Here we go_."

"It is, but I'm the captain now, my ship, my responsibility."

"I gathered that Sir and I'm looking forward to working with you again, 'Mighty Mike'" She said with a smile.

"It's Captain, Boss, or Sir," insolent Mike thought.

"I can handle that, but I won't call you late for breakfast."

Mike gave her a look which she knew, "I know that look, Sir, don't worry, I know that we will get along fine. As for your crew, I need to check them out for myself."

''They are a great crew," Mike replied.

"Good to know. So when do we ship out?"

" Two hours, I have some things that I need to get done. We'll be on a two-week patrol."

"Ahh... lovely paperwork, the joys of it."

"It comes with the job," stated Mike.

"I know, Sir."

Steve jumped into the conversation, "Since you two know each other, I'll leave you two to talk, fair winds." they all saluted, and Steve watched them walk towards the exit.

"I'll meet you on _Hammersley,_ Sir," June said.

"I'll give you a lift, MacGyver," offered Mike.

"What? You want to carry me? Nah, don't want to get your uniform dirty," she said, laughing.

"Very funny."

Ten minutes later, June was looking at _Hammersley_ with Mike next to her. "How many months before her decommission, Sir?"

"Nine months left."

"Well, sir, let's make the next nine months memorable."

"I agree." They walk to the gangway and onto _Hammersley_.

MacGyver follows Mike down as he brings her to her cabin.

"This is your cabin, Nav's next door."

"Thanks, Sir, once I've changed I'll check out the galley and food."

"You do that, and welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Sir." She walked in and closed the door, got changed, and went looking for the galley. Checking it out, she writes down what food they have on board so she could plan the meals while on patrol. Then she went to help carry the supply boxes on board, which enabled her to meet the crew at the same time.

MacGyver was standing at the front of the boat looking out when one of the crew members walks over to her, "Hey, MacGyver, are you ok?"

She turns to face him, "Yes, Buffer, it's just something I've got to get used to." She returns to looking out the front and leans against the rails.

"You came from frigates," Buffer remarked.

"Yep, so it is going to take time to adjust to cooking up smaller meals for starters, as well as getting to know the crew."

"They are a great bunch."

"We shall see." She then looked at her watch and up to the top deck. "Captain doesn't look happy."

Buffer looked up at Mike. "How can you tell?"

"For one thing we should've left ten minutes ago, and from his body language he's not happy about something, or someone,... and now we know it's someone."

Buffer saw who just showed up. "This must be our new XO."

"Yeah." She walked towards one of the hatches, shaking her head at the Lieutenant.

"Have you got a problem, Leader?" Lieutenant said to her.

"Yeah, you're late, Sir, and the Captain's not happy. We were supposed to be underway twelve minutes ago, but we had to bloody wait for you, Sir."

" You don't get to talk to me like that or I'll have you on the report!"

"Is that before or after the Captain has you on the report? And you smell like a brewery, Sir" MacGyver replied in a commanding tone. She turns and opens the hatch and steps inside when she heard…

"Lieutenant! I want to see you in my cabin now!" Mike ordered.

A few minutes later _Hammersley_ headed out of Cairns and north to start its patrol. MacGyver was in the galley cooking muffins and doing up lunch when Nav walked in to make herself a drink.

"Captain's not happy, so beware," warned MacGyver, "The new XO."

"Yeah, Buffer told me what you said to him, you could get into hot water for that." Nav pointed out.

"For what speaking my mind? What I said is true."

"Well, just be careful."

"Don't worry about me, Nav, I can take care of myself."

"I hope so… so what are we having for lunch?"

MacGyver turns to Nav and grins, "food." She returned to what she was doing hearing Nav laugh.

"I gathered that but, what?"

"You and everyone else will have to wait and see."

"OK"

"MacGyver, Nav,"...

"Sir" Nav said as MacGyver turns to look at Mike.

"New XO, Sir?"

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" said Mike.

"Your body language, his being late and smelling like a brewery, and also his attitude doesn't help."

"Your right about that."

Nav look at them both shocked.

"So two weeks with Lieutenant Attitude, oh joy."

"Hey, just remember you're new here as well Leader."

"I understand that, Sir. Nav the Captain and I worked together in the past with us locking horns a couple of times, and we always work things out in the end."

"You two know each other?"

MacGyver smiles, "Oh yeah, five years ago we did a tour together in Iraq. I was even threatened with toothbrush duty a couple of times."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nav."

"What happened?"

"Not now Nav." MacGyver made Mike a brew and passed it to him.

"Thanks, MacGyver, but how do you know how I take it?"

"I never forget, Sir." Mike turned to walk out of the Galley.

"So what happened between you and the Captain?"

"Nav... you're either looking for gossip or ammo against the Captain.

You're a naughty girl."

Nav laughs while Mike smiles as he left the galley and walked to the Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

During the two weeks, Mike spoke to each of the crew members to see how well they get on with MacGyver. When he was up on the top deck with Buffer and Nav, he asked, "Nav, Buffer how well do you get on with MacGyver?"

"It's great to have another female to talk to, Sir."

"I gathered that when I hear you two in your cabin at night, Nav."

"Oh well, she's great at what she does, Sir, and she gets on well with the crew except for the XO."

"Buffer?"

"I agree with Nav, Sir. She is someone that I can count on to watch my back, especially after the way she took down two men by herself yesterday."

"What about the other times?"

"Same, she knew what she was doing, plus the stunts she pulled... I didn't know how flexible she was. She can improvise as the situation calls for it."

Nav added, "I agree and the moves she made, there's no way I could do what she did."

"What do you think, Sir?" Buffer asked Mike.

Nav also added, "I like that she gets on well with the crew and is a team player. But she's still got a lot to learn."

"Well, _Hammersley_ is different from other ships she's served on" Buffer pointed out.

"That's true," Mike said.

When _Hammersley _docked, the crew completed their duties before leaving for their shore leave. Mike went on to NAVCOM to give Steve his debrief on their patrol and also to talk to him about another XO. MacGyver was also part of their discussion, "How did Leader McGinness do Mike?"

"She's done great, the crew is happy with her meals, and she has done an amazing job with the boardings."

"I've read your reports, Mike. What about the crew? What do they think?"

"She gets on well with them, and they know that she's got their back during boardings, she saved two crew members' lives from serious injuries, and she's a team player."

"That's really good to know. So, she's staying?"

"Yes, Mike replied."

"Glad to hear that."

After a few more minutes, Mike leaves to head home and then to the pub to join the crew for their first night in port drinks. As he went in to join them, he watched them talk and laugh. He notices MacGyver walk out with tray in her hand.

"Here you go, enjoy!" She put the tray on the table, and everyone picked up their dark drink and took a sip of it.

"Wow! That's amazing! What's it called?" Nav asked.

"You don't want to know," she picked up the tray and walked to the doorway as everyone was outside.

"Come on, MacGyver, what's it called?" ET insisted.

She stopped, turned to them with a grin on her face, "It's called … Sex on the Boat."

A couple of the crew members who had a mouthful of the drink sprayed it over the table and on other crewmates shocked. They all looked at MacGyver in horror, "Your joking! That's the name of this drink?" Charge said while wiping his mouth with his shirt.

"Yep," she turned and walked back inside.

"Never heard of this drink, but she sure is full of surprises," Buffer chuckled.

"I agree, she's full of surprises," Swain said.

"What do you think, Sir" Nav asked Mike.

"You never know what she is going to do or say next," Mike said in reply.

"That's true," Nav agreed.

They all continued to enjoy their evening before leaving drunk for home or back to _Hammersley. _

A few days later, _Hammersley_ left port with a new XO. MacGyver continued to get to know the crew as they did her. One night while in the dining room having dinner, Nav walked in and sat across from her.

"Can I ask you something?" Nav asked her.

"Sure."

"I've noticed you never mention your family."

''I'm an only child, my parents died a few years ago."

''I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you want to talk about them?

''It's complicated, and I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

''Sure, I'll leave you with your dinner." Nav stood up and walked out the door, then stopped and turned to step back in when she saw MacGyver's reflection. She could see that MacGyver looked upset about something. She turned and walked away, thinking.

When_ Hammersley _returned to port, MacGyver left for home not realizing that Nav was watching her from the wharf.

"Swain?"

"Yes, Nav?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you contact your mate on the police force and see what he can find out about MacGyver?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I noticed she hadn't mentioned anything before joining the Navy. She told me that her parents died when she was young and she didn't want to talk about it."

"You think that she's hiding something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"If she doesn't want to talk about her past, then she doesn't. Some people don't like talking about it because of one reason or another."

''I guess you're right, enjoy your shore leave."

''You too, Ma'am." Swain walked along the wharf and headed for home.

A few days later _Hammersley_ left port with another XO. The crew keeps busy with their duties as always. While on the Bridge, it was just Swain and Nav.

"Nav, last week when you asked me to do a background check?" Nav looked up from the folder she was holding and looked at him.

"Yes"

"Well, I did have her checked out."

"And?"

"You are right. From what my mate found out, he could get into trouble."

"Meaning what? Why?"

"He's not sure, but he thinks that she's in Witness Protection."

Nav was floored, "Witness Protection! She said that her parents died years ago, you don't think that she witnessed their murder?!"

"I don't know; they only put people in the witness program if their lives are at risk from people like drug dealers who want them dead because they are witnesses to one thing or another."

"I guess you're right. No wonder she didn't want to talk about it."

"Keep it to yourself Nav, if she finds out about this, we could end up in a lot of trouble."

"I guess you're right."

Over the next month, the _Hammersley_ was kept busy with tracking and boarding FFVs and may day calls. When they return to Cairns, Macgyver went with ET to the hospital while Swain took care of the three drug smugglers and the drugs. ET needed a CAT scan because he was knocked out during the last boarding. One of the POB managed to come from behind him and hit him on the back of the head. MacGyver disabled the guy and put ties on him. ET was lucky; the CAT scan showed that he could return to his sea duties, but he has to inform Swain or MacGyver if he gets any headaches, dizziness, or nausea.

MacGyver called Mike's cell phone, "MacGyver, how's ET?" Mike asked when he answered his phone.

"He's got a hard head, Sir, but he can return to his sea duties. He knows the drill when it comes to head injuries."

"That's good news."

"Are you giving Commander Marshall another XO headache, Sir?" she asked while smiling as she and ET were waiting for a taxi.

"Yes, I am. He said Fleet Command is taking over the search and would send someone before we leave for our next patrol."

"Good luck to them finding someone, Sir, since you've gone through more XOs since I've Been on _Hammersley_ than all the ships I've been on combined."

" I imagine that's true. Thanks for calling me about ET."

"No worries, Sir, see you in a few days."

"You too, MacGyver." They hung up just as a taxi arrived.

"What did the Captain say about a new XO?" ET asked her.

"Fleet Command will be sending someone this time."

"Let's hope that this someone can get on well with the crew."

"We shall see," thought MacGyver.

A few days later, when _Hammersley_ was leaving for its next patrol, MacGyver was in the galley sorting out lunch and dinner meals when she heard…

"This is the galley, MacGyver this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor, our new XO." MacGyver turned and looked at Kate then stood there, stunned.

"Maggie?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, Maggie?" Kate asked, confused.

"Ah, sorry, Ma'am. it's nice to meet you." She stepped forward and to shake Kate's hand while still looking at her.

"MacGyver, are you ok?" Mike asked her.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am," she walked out of the galley and up onto the front of the deck.

"Do you know Macgyver?" Mike asked.

"No, never met her."

"Somehow, she knows you."

"But she called me 'Maggie,'"

"I'll talk to her and see if I can get to the bottom of this. I have never seen her so spooked before."

"She better have a good reason."

"X, leave it to me," then he walks away.

When he found MacGyver at the front of the ship, he went over to talk to her. "MacGyver, care to tell me what just happened in the galley?" Mike asked, looking at her.

She turned to him, "I can't, Sir."

"You have to after what I just saw. Somehow you know Kate McGregor or someone named Maggie, and you know I'll find out sooner or later."

"You know when I say I hate liars, well the past six years has been one big lie." She turned back to looking out to sea.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"What I've got to say no one must know."

"Go on," Mike encouraged.

"My real name is Gina Johnson. In two thousand, I helped a copper out by breaking a password code that was on a disc. The information on it was shocking. It was evidence against several dirty cops in Victoria.''

"I remember reading about that. The ship I was on at the time boarded three vessels along with the feds. We found millions of dollars worth of drugs."

"There was a dirty cop, Barry Craig, he gathered all the evidence, but he screwed up and was caught. He contacted a cop, someone I know, her name was Maggie Doyle. He told her about the disc, where to find it, and who to give it to, but she didn't. She wanted to know what was on the disc before she did anything with it. So, she tried to crack the password. Three days after talking to Barry Craig, he was found dead in his cell. According to the autopsy report, he hung himself. But Maggie and a few other people were sure that it was murder and whoever killed him were pros. Then two days later, Maggie and her fiance' were lucky to escape a house fire. Maggie's house burned to the ground, and they had only minutes to escape. The investigation took weeks and showed that it was deliberate. Evidence of accelerant was found in the walls and the wires in the meter box. Maggie was in the shower when the hallway caught fire. With the bathroom window locked with a key, her fiance' had to break the window to get Maggie out. He smashed the window, and they escaped just as the bathroom door blew in."

"Sounds like she was lucky he was there."

"Yes, she was… it was a few days later when she came to me about the disc. It was the day before she and her fiance' were going into the Witness Protection. When I broke the password, I made a copy of everything that was on the disc, I gave her the disc back, and she left. I checked out the copy and saw one name that I recognized and read about what the guy had done. Then I went looking for Maggie when I saw her head to the railway yards. I parked where I couldn't be seen and walked to the yards. I saw her and the dirty cop talking, and I made a call to the police who were at the pub while continuing to watch what was happening. The dirty cop shot her

and would have shot her again if I hadn't revealed myself. He turned to shoot me but missed as I was able to duck out of the way. I saw him turn the gun back on Maggie when she shot and killed him. I ran over just as she collapsed to the ground, crying." MacGyver took a deep breath as she remembers what happened that night seven years ago.

"Why was Maggie crying? Was it her fiance' that tried to kill her?"

MacGyver looked at Mike, "No, but it was her brother, Detective Sergeant Mick Doyle."

Mike looked at MacGyver, almost speechless, "Her brother, why?"

''Money. Her fiance', PJ, and the cops showed up. Her father, who was a retired cop arrived as well. He was shocked by what he saw. He'd lost one son just over a year before and now lost his second son in the shooting of his only daughter."

"That would be devastating for any family. Was the other son a cop too?"

"Yes."

"So I gather the disc went to the right person."

"Yes, and Maggie and her fiance' went into the Witness Protection Program. Almost a year later, I went into the program too after a known assassin shot at me; he missed my heart by an inch, I was fortunate to have survived. The killer, along with a few others that were named on the disc, are still missing. They are also on the wanted list. I had recognized him, so they told me I had no choice but to go into the program. The lead person, whose nickname is 'Baby,' is also wanted but I don't know that person's real name."

''MacGyver, when you saw X, and you said, Maggie..."

She looked at Mike, "She looks like Maggie Doyle. I thought it was Maggie, but obviously, I was wrong."

''You said that she has a bullet wound scar.."

''Yes here," she points to Mike's left side, "there would be a scar there and on her hand, but X does not have a scar on her hand."

''Twins?" Mike asked.

"I don't think that's a possibility."

''I guess you're right. Will you be ok?"

"I will in time. Sir… Mike, I've got the feeling you know her, Kate."

"Watson Bay, I was an instructor; she was my student."

MacGyver smiled, "Ahhh, and I guess you two would lock horns?"

Mike grins, "Yes, we did."

MacGyver looked at him then she was almost speechless as a realization came over her, "Oh my… you two were lovers!"

Mike looked stunned, "MacGyver..." he gave her a particular look.

"I'm right, and you two broke up. Hey! I know how to keep secrets. Like with Maggie and PJ, they were secret lovers for three years before they told everyone about their engagement. The boss… Senior Sergeant Tom Corden had rules about office romance. He suspected something was going on, but it came to a head five months before things went south. He told PJ that he had a fair idea for a while, but when the cops found Maggie's burnt-out car and a body inside, PJ kept yelling for Maggie. As it turned out, someone else was in the car. Maggie was fine, but she had to go away for a while because of the gang of dirty cops was after her. They got the guy but kept her away a bit longer to be safe. When she returned, PJ was ecstatic to have her back."

"So," Mike said, "she had no choice but to go into the Witness Protection Program."

"Yes"

"So PJ, he was a cop."

"Senior Detective."

"City cops?" Mike asked.

"No, country coppers. They were well known, liked, and respected in the town."

"I guess it would be hard on anyone who has to go into the Witness Protection Program, leaving family and friends behind."

"Yes, it is. As for you and Kate, I would like to check her out ."

''MacGyver…" he said in a shocked way which made her laugh.

"Not like that, silly, I just meant like what I did with the rest of the crew, get to know her."

"You should have said..."

"The look on your face is priceless, Sir," she said, laughing.

"Very funny MacGyver."

She looks at her watch, "I better return to the galley, and you've got a ship to sail, Sir."

"Yes, your right." They turn and walk towards one of the hatches, then Mike asks, "MacGyver, the assassination attempt on you, why try to kill you?"

"I was a witness to the shooting. Also, my cracking the password, and seeing everything that was on the disc made me a target. It was my statement about what happened that caused me to become a target. Only a few people knew about me, and what I was doing, so there was a leak in the police department. The big question was who."

"A dirty cop," Mike surmised.

" I was thinking the same thing, but who was it. I guess I'll never know."

"Hopefully the police will figure out who it is."

"It has been five years, Mike."

"True."

Twenty minutes later _Hammersley_ left port for a two-week patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

During that time, Macgyver got to meet Spider and was able to talk to Kate which helped her to get to know her. When the two weeks where almost up they had an FFV and then a medical emergency on Bright Island to deal with. MacGyver was on the shore party at Bright Island. She went with Kate in one direction while the others went in a different direction.

"MacGyver, I've read your profile and record, I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, X."

"I noticed that you and the Captain have been talking a lot on the front deck."

MacGyver stopped and turned to Kate, "Spit it out, Ma'am, what is it that you want to say?"

"You know the Navy rules."

"Yes I do, and before you go and say something stupid, nothing is going on between the Captain and me. We're just friends and coworkers that's all. So you can put your jealous streak away, Ma'am," then she carried on walking with Kate following her until she stopped and looked down at the ground.

"What is it?"

'Footprints, by the shape it's a size ten male shoe."

''One of the crew?"

''No, it's a shoe footprint, not a boot, there's someone else on the island." She took her camera out and took a photo of the print.

In the meantime, Kate spoke to Mike before they carried on.

"X! a campsite!" MacGyver ran towards it and saw the woman on the ground. She took the first aid kit backpack off and got to work, to no avail, the doctor died a few minutes later. MacGyver was on her knees and lowered her head just as Swain and Charge arrived.

"MacGyver?" she looked up at Swain and shook her head 'no.' "Have you tried resuscitation?"

''It wouldn't work, whatever this was, she didn't stand a chance unless there was an antidote."

"What do you mean?" Charge asked while sadly looking down at the woman.

"She was paralyzed and slowly dying. Whatever it was had paralyzed her lungs, she stopped breathing while still alive and conscious."

"Are you sure?" Swain asked, somewhat stunned.

"'It's only a guess, Swain. I would like to know what the hell caused a healthy woman to become paralyzed and slowly die as she has. The only thing I can think of is a toxin, but what sort? I don't know." They broke down her camp and returned to the _Hammersley_ with the Doctor and her possessions.

An hour later _Hammersley_ headed for Cairns with Doctor Holmes' body along items that MacGyver set aside that she thinks would help determine the cause of the woman's death. _Hammersley's _docked, and MacGyver went to see Mike finding him in his cabin.

"Sir, are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes, and the X is coming as well, why?

"Has it to do with Doctor Homes?" MacGyver wanted to know.

"Yes, her colleague, who is also her supervisor, is going to be there to identify her. Why?"

"Can I come along, Sir, please?"

"Why, what is your interest?"

"I would like to know how she died, and…" she looked down at her hands while trying to hold it together.

Mike stood up and stepped forward. "MacGyver, you've seen bodies before, but why are you so cut up about this one?"

She looked up at him, "No, it's not the first patient I've lost, especially like this, if it had been a heart attack or a GSW, I would know and understand. This death, it's not a natural death. I would like to know what killed her and I'm sure that you would too."

"Alright MacGyver, you can come, but you better get changed we will be leaving in a few minutes."

She left his cabin and walked quickly to her own to get changed. Mike and Kate were on the wharf waiting when a taxi arrived just as MacGyver ran off the ship and onto the wharf.

"MacGyver, what are you doing here?" Kate wanted to know.

"I said she could come, she wants answers," Mike said to Kate.

They got in the taxi and headed to the hospital with Mike sitting up front. When they arrived at the hospital, they went down to the morgue where while Mike spoke with the doctor, and then a woman showed up.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I'm Doctor Ursula Morrell," they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you. This is Lieutenant Kate McGregor and Leader June McGinnis."

''Hi," Ursula said as she shook their hands.

"Hi, how do you know Doctor Holmes?" MacGyver asked her.

"We worked together, Marine Biologists."

"The body is ready," the doctor said. They walked into a room where the doctor lowered the top of the sheet revealing her head.

"Yes, that is Doctor Lisa Holmes," Ursula said.

The doctor covered the body and they all left the room.

"Do you know why Doctor Holmes was on Bright Island?" Mike asked Ursula.

"No, I have no idea what she was researching."

"Was she working on anything that you might know of that could have been toxic?" Kate asked.

"No, none that I can think of, sorry, I wish I could help you," then she turned and walked out of the room.

Mike looked at Kate, "Looks like it's up to the Feds now."

"She's lying," MacGyver states.

"What?" Mike said with surprise.

She turned to Mike and Kate, "She's lying, she knows what Doctor Holmes' has been working on. One thing about scientists, they normally work in pairs, especially Marine Biologists. She knows what killed Doctor Holmes."

MacGyver then left, leaving Mike and Kate still in the morgue.

"Do you think MacGyver's right about Doctor Morrell?" Kate asked Mike.

" I do, she knows when a person is lying, it's a gift."

The left the morgue to join MacGyver outside. As Mike and Kate approached MacGyver, she was hanging up her phone.

"I just called for a taxi."

"Thanks, MacGyver," Mike said. "How did you know that Doctor Morrell was lying?" Kate was curious.

"By the way, her body moved, and mouth twitched like in a small smirk. Also, the way she clapped her hands together," MacGyver showed them. "Plus, her pupil dilated slightly, which also indicates that she was lying, and she looked away when she answered, not directly looking at anyone."

"Can you tell if I'm lying?" Kate inquired.

MacGyver turned so that she was facing her. "I'll tell you after you answer some questions, ok?"

"OK"

"Did you meet Lieutenant Commander Flynn in two thousand and two?"

"Yes."

"When you first met him, what was your impression of him?"

"He looked sexy."

"Did you two ever kiss?"

"No"

"Become secret lovers?"

"No."

MacGyver shook her head, "You're lying X, you two did kiss and became secret lovers. I can tell by your facial expression and the way your mouth moved before answering."

"If you tell..."

"Hey," she lifted her hands up, "No worries, your secret is safe with me."

Kate looked at Mike, "She did it to me, and she knows when I'm lying. I told you she was good, X."

"Your right, Sir."

"So X, got any plans tonight?" MacGyver inquired of Kate.

"No, why?"

"Great, come around to my place, I'll text you my address, and we can chat."

"About what?"

"Girl things." Just then, the taxi arrived.

"Not tonight," Kate replied.

"Yes, tonight, eight." then she got into the cab, and Mike and Kate followed.

That night Kate decided to go around to MacGyver's place, curious as to what was up. When she saw the house, she was surprised that she saw a two-story house. When she knocked on the door, she could hear the music playing when the door opened. "Hey, you made it! Come on in," MacGyver let Kate in and closed the door. "Welcome to my house."

"It's a beautiful house," Kate told her.

"Thanks." Kate follows her into the living room where Kate noticed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine and two large tubs of ice cream with spoons in them.

"Please sit and get comfortable," MacGyver said as she picked up the wine and poured it into the two glasses passing one to Kate before taking a seat herself.

"It just you and me, Kate, no work."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kate asked her.

"Mike."

"Oh...No!" Shaking her head.

"Oh, yes. Before you were assigned to _Hammersley_, Mike and I talked. He told me about you and what had happened."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Yes, and he knows that I can tell if he was lying or not. I can tell you this, Kate; he still carries a torch for you after all those years. The light is dim, but not out."

"I don't know if it could love him again after he left me like that...he hurt me."

"He knows, Kate, and he was hurting as well. He knew what your plans were for the future and he didn't want to come between them, and also you're a big ship sort of person. You'd rather have bigger ships like _ANZAC_ than _Hammersley_."

"That's true. I'm only here until the _Hammersley_ is decommissioned, and then afterward it's back to frigates."

"Bigger might not always be best. Give it a chance, and the crew might surprise you. Mike might surprise you. How long have you known Mike?"

"We served together in two thousand and two when he was transferred to _ANZAC_ after Watson Bay. he did a tour overseas, then i did few months later" Kate answered.

"We got to talking, and he showed me a photo of the two of you. He told me how he had broken up with you, but didn't say why. He said that her name was Kate. I could tell that breaking up with you was the hardest thing for him to do." MacGyver told Kate.

"When we both transferred to different postings, on the last day, we saw each other, and I asked him if he still cared about you."

Kate sipped her wine, "What did he say?"

"That he does. After what happened on Bright Island and the FFV we were chasing, I can hear it in his voice, he cares about Kate McGregor, as for Lieutenant McGregor, the Captain always cares about his crew."

"But it's the same thing."

"Is it?" Kate thought about what June said and knew that she was right. Mike cares about Kate because he still loves her and for Lieutenant Commander Flynn, he cares because XO is a fellow crew member.

"I guess you're right."

"Now how do you feel about Mike Flynn, not the Captain."

"Why are you interested in my love life?

June smiled, "Because you've put up a bloody large wall and you're not letting anyone in, Kate. After observing the way you are around the Captain, I see that he is the one that made you put up that wall. That is why you're a bloody hard ass 'Ice Queen Princess Perfect. Well, I'm telling you right now, you may be an 'iIce Queen', but you're not 'Princess Perfect'. I want to get to know you and to find a way to get that damn wall of yours down and for you to see what the crew is genuinely like. You can't go around being 'Miss High and Mighty.' With an attitude like that, you will have no friends. This way, I can find out what sort of person you indeed are, bring back the true Kate Mcgregor, the one that Mike fell in love with five years ago. He doesn't know who you are anymore. That is what I'm going to find out and whatever you tell me will be just between us," June said, sitting forward, putting her drink down, and picking up her tub of ice cream, sat back folding her legs crossed in front of her and started eating while looking at Kate.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Kate replied in a huff.

"Tell me this, Kate, how did you feel when you saw Mike again after five years?"

"You're not my shrink."

"I know that, but I'm a good listener." Kate looked at June and picked up her ice cream.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" Kate asked as she took a spoonful.

"Mike told me."

"Oh,"

Kate started telling June about what it was like when she saw Mike after five years. June let Kate talk about Mike, about what they did together, kissing and making love. They talked until after midnight. Kate ended up staying in the guest bedroom after the amount of wine and ice cream she'd had.

June was pleased that Kate told her everything, which helped. By the next morning, when they were having an early breakfast, June turned to Kate...

"How did you feel telling me about you and Mike?"

"I'm shocked that I did. I'm always a private person."

"I know. I can tell from last night that you still love him, but you're afraid of him hurting you again."

''You can tell?"

''Yes, now what you need to do is talk to Mike when we return from our patrol. Talk to him about the breakup, and he might surprise you."

''I don't think so."

''Think about it. And talking about patrol, I better get over to _Hammersley _soon so I can make sure we have all the food onboard. On the last patrol, there was no flour because of a screw-up. This time I'm making sure we've got everything plus some extras."

''Good idea. Thanks for breakfast...and the talk."

"No problems, I'll see you on board," June said, feeling good about the night.

"Sure."

June walked Kate to the door when she left, then took care of the dishes before leaving herself.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

When Kate arrived on _Hammersley_, the crew was busy taking boxes on board. After she sorted out her things and had gotten changed, she went looking for Mike. Kate saw MacGyver in the galley going over the food list and matching it to what was in the boxes. She walked away, leaving MacGyver to it. When she found Mike, he was in his cabin reading a file, "Sir," he turned and smiled at Kate.

"X, how was your night?"

"It was good, Sir, are those our next orders?"

"Yes, I was thinking of going to Bright Island."

"Why?"

"I want to see for myself and possibly take a look around, including the freezers Spider was talking about," Mike answered.

''Have you cleared it with NAVCOM?"

''We are going right passed Bright Island, anyway it's only for a couple of hours."

''Ok, but please leave me out of it."

Mike had to smile, "I'll leave you on board."

''Good, what else is there?," Kate inquired.

''Routine patrol."

''Aright." Then they hear, " Those damn idiots!" from outside the door when MacGyver appeared.

"MacGyver, what's wrong?" Mike asked her.

"We're not leaving until I get everything, Sir. Six boxes are missing." She passed him her checklist showing what was missing.

Kate looked over the list, "Detergent, butter, flour...again, cereal, sugar, milk powder, baking paper, chicken drums, steak, egg noodles, pork pieces, mince, sausages and the worse of all…COFFEE!"

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"I bloody triple checked everything, Sir, they're missing. I even compared it with Buffers list, and they're not here."

"Ok, I'll make the call and find them."

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, Buffer said to ask you about the toilet paper, we have one carton left, and others aren't on the wharf."

"Ouch! We've got to have toilet paper, I'll make the call."

"Thank you, Sir, and let me know please."

"Will do."

Not long after June left Mike's Cabin and as Mike picked up the phone they heard... "Spider! Stop mucking around, or I'll make you clean out the ovens," MacGyver was yelling at Spider.

"The way she's going she might get promoted in the next couple of years." Kate said,

"I agree"

"I'll leave you to it," She turned around and walked out of Mike's cabin while Mike made the call.

Half an hour later, Nav and Kate were on the top deck looking down onto the wharf where Mike was talking to Buffer and MacGyver when a truck pulled up. When Buffer opened the back of it he got into to check on the delivery. MacGyver got up as well, she called out the box numbers while Buffer ticked the corresponding box on the list. Then she picked up each one and passed it to a crew member. Once they were finished Buffer and MacGyver rechecked the list.

"Hey, there are still two boxes missing. Where are they?" MacGyver asked the shipment delivery driver.

"This is what they sent, what's missing?"

She showed him the clipboard, and he checks his list,

"It wasn't on our list."

"We need those two boxes," then she turned to Mike.

"What's missing?"

She walked over and showed the clipboard to him.

"Oh, all right then," he turned to Kate.

"X, get RO to call NAVCOM and ask them for items 1274 and 238."

"What are they, Sir?" Nav asked.

"Only the most important of the shipment, coffee, and toilet paper!" MacGyver yells out.

"On to it, Sir," Kate said, walking towards the Bridge.

" And X, tell them to get their ass in gear. We were to leave port in fifteen minutes." Mike ordered.

" And tell them if they don't, they will have me to deal with and the Captain. The Captain doesn't like to leave port late." MacGyver added.

"MacGyver!" Mike gave her a look at what sounded like an order to X.

"We know it's true, Sir. Look what happened a couple of months ago, and we don't want a cranky Captain on our hands, do we Sir."

"No, we don't," he said, grinning at her.

When a van arrived ten minutes later, the boxes containing the toilet paper and coffee were offloaded to the ship, and _Hammersley_ left port on time.

MacGyver was in the galley making sultana scones for the morning and afternoon teas. Everyone could smell them throughout the ship. When they were ready, some of the crew showed up to have one. MacGyver brought a tray of coffee and scones with butter up to the Bridge where she passed Swain, Nav, Kate, and Mike each a cup of coffee and a hot buttered scone.

"Thanks, MacGyver," they all said.

"Your welcome. So where are we heading?"

"Bright Island," Mike answered.

"Ok... you want to have a look around, Sir?"

" I do,"

"Who's going with you, Sir?"

"Buffer, ET, and You."

"Thank you, Sir, when will we be going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"All right, enjoy your morning tea and please return the mugs to the galley when you're finished."

"Will do," Kate replied.

MacGyver left the Bridge and to return to the galley.

The next morning, Mike, Buffer, ET, and MacGyver walked the same trail from a couple of days ago. MacGyver showed Mike the campsite. They were looking around when MacGyver crouched down, looking at the ground.

Mike walked over to her, "Have you found something?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, footprints." She pointed them out and then stood up. "You want to check them out, Sir?"

"Why not."

MacGyver went first with the others following until they stopped on a sandy beach. MacGyver began looking around then, crouched down.

"Sir,"

Mike joined her, "you found something?"

"Yeah, more footprints, from this they appear to be about two, three days old. They lead into the bush. From the depth, they were carrying something heavy.

''OK, let's check it out." Mike contacted Kate to give her a sit-rep then they follow MacGyver's lead back inland.

"Hey, there was a shed here with freezers full of crabs in them," Spider said

"Three freezers my guess, three hundred liters each. It would take four to six strong men to carry each one out and then the generator. The only thing big enough would be a barge, especially if they want to keep the freezer cold, but once onboard they would have to wait for six hours for the gas in the cylinders to settle down before connecting it to any power source," MacGyver continued to explain. "Spider, did the two men mention how they got here?"

''Yeah, on a fishing boat."

''You said that they told you that the catch of crabs was for restaurants in Darwin?" Buffer asked Spider.

"Yeah, that's what they told me."

"Sir, may I suggest having NAVCOM check the two men out? Because something's not right."

"What are you saying?" ET asked.

"If the crabs were going to a restaurant, any restaurant, they would be put on ice, not frozen, as it ruins the taste and flavour."

''If your right, then what are they using them for?" Mike wondered.

"That's a piece of the puzzle, Sir," stated MacGyver.

''Ok, let's head back to _Hammersley_" Mike ordered.

"We better move it pretty quick, Sir, you told the XO two hours and time's almost up."

''Right, let's go. "

They walked quickly back to the beach then boarded the RHIBs back to _Hammersley_ with one minute to spare. Mike then started the patrol that they were initially tasked for when they received new orders to return to Cairns.

MacGyver was sorting out lunch while Mike and Kate were at NAVCOM when the phone in the galley rang, "MacGyver."

"MacGyver, can you come to NAVCOM," Mike ordered.

"Sir."

"Feds want to talk to you."

"About what, Bright Island or personal?"

"Bright Island."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, Sir."

"A car will be there to pick you up in ten."

"I'll be waiting, Sir," she said, hanging up. Leaving the galley to get changed, she walked onto the wharf just as the car showed up for her. When she arrived at NAVCOM, She walked into the bullpen and into Steve's office immediately saluting Steve and the other officers.

"Agent Greg Murphy, Leader June McGinnis, 'MacGyver.'"

"Agent Murphy."

"MacGyver," they shook hands.

"You wanted to talk to me about Bright Island?"

"Yes."

"Fire away, Sir."

Greg asked MacGyver several questions.

"Are there any other questions?"

"No, that is all for now."

"Sir, are there any questions you want to ask?" she asked Mike.

"Is there anything you want to say or add?" Mike asked her.

"Did you tell them about the barge?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Flynn has," Greg replied.

"Ok, whatever is on that island, we will need to find out how Doctor Holmes died, and that may bring it all together."

"It's in the Fed's hands now, Leader," Steve said. "In other words, the Navy is out of it. Am I right, Agent Murphy?"

"Yes, that is right."

"Have you checked out both Doctor's Holmes and Doctor Morelle see if there's a connection between them, and who they are working for?" inquired MacGyver of Agent Murphy.

"Yes, we have, and they had been doing some research for a firm here in Cairns."

"I see, but you have no idea what it is that they were working on."

"No, we don't. We're still waiting to hear back."

"If there's nothing else, may I return to _Hammersley_, Sir? I would like to stop Charge from raiding the cupboards since lunch is delayed."

"You're dismissed Leader, thanks for coming in MacGyver," Mike said to her.

"No problem, Sir, see you onboard," saluting them before walking out of Steve's office.

Mike and the others continue the discussion for a few more minutes before ending the meeting.

"Greg, I'll give you one piece of advice about leader McGinnis," Steve said he stopping Agent Murphy as he was leaving the office.

"What's that, Steve?"

"Don't get on the wrong side of her, and be honest, she knows when you're lying, and she's one sailor you don't want to mess with. She knows the Navy regulations all too well."

"I'll tell you about it, Greg," Mike said as they walked out of NAVCOM.

"Alright."

As they walked out of NAVCOM, Mike filled Greg in about MacGyver. Arriving back on _Hammersley_, as Greg and his partner were shown to their cabins they could hear yelling and were wondering what was going on.

"That sounds like Leader McGinnis," Greg said.

"Yeah," his partner said. When they walk towards the galley, they could see MacGyver dishing up lunch.

"Hi," Greg greeted.

MacGyver turned to the two Feds, "Hi, lunch is ready, so help yourselves."

"Thanks, was that you that we heard yelling a few minutes ago?"

"Yep, one of the sailors tried to play a joke on me, but it backfired and caused a mess. The sailor concerned is being punished.

''Oh."

MacGyver returned to what she was doing when Kate and some of the crew showed up for their late lunch.

"MacGyver, Boss told me what Spider did."

"I knew he would, did he tell you what Spider's punishment is going to be?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did."

"So, you're here to get your's and the Captain's lunches?"

"Yes"

"Here you are," as she passed Kate a tray.

Thanks, MacGyver," Kate said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

The next day the two Feds were dropped off at Bright Island with their equipment and gear, and _Hammersley_ continued its patrol.

A Few days later they returned to the island as the calmer water was necessary so Charge could make some needed repairs on the engines. Mike, Buffer, and Nav noticed that there were extra Feds on the island. Curious, Mike decided to go and investigate what was going on, taking Buffer, and MacGyver with him. MacGyver and Mike walked over to talk to Greg. MacGyver was watching Greg, not saying a thing while Mike spoke to him.

"There is nothing to worry about," Greg told Mike.

"Bull shit!" MacGyver exclaimed.

"MacGyver! That's enough!" Mike said sternly.

"He tells us there's nothing to worry about, Sir. But we should be worried, very worried." MacGyver responded to Mike with a look he'd never seen before.

"Meaning?" Mike said, still a little miffed but wanting an explanation.

"Like in the Iraq boarding, remember what the XO said before everything went south?"

Mike remembered what MacGyver was talking about. The XO had said it was nothing to worry about since it was a simple boarding. But it wasn't, and the fishermen weren't fishermen, they attacked the boarding team with guns and knives, three boarding team members were wounded. MacGyver took out four men by herself that day.

"Alright, I understand what you're saying. Let's get back to _Hammersley_, and perhaps you can help Charge fix the engines so we can be on our way."

"Yes, Sir." They walked back to the RHIB and where Buffer was waiting.

"MacGyver, Sir, what did the Feds say?"

"A lot of crap Buffer, they're hiding something," MacGyver told Buffer.

After finished their patrol and on the way back to Cairns, they came across a boat with two drunken men on board. Spider recognised them from Bright Island as the men with the crabs. MacGyver was on the boat deck with Mike and Kate when the crew started giving Spider a hard time about the crabs he had been given.

After the boat moved away, Mike turns to MacGyver, "I know that look."

She looks back at Mike, "I was right about the barge; there's no way three freezers could fit on that boat."

"Right, let's go home."

When they return to Cairns, the engineering crew spent three days working on the engines. MacGyver spent her time doing some research on Bright Island wanting to find out more about its history and what sea creatures live close by.

When _Hammersley_ left port for its next patrol, everything goes per-routine for the next two months. During this time, MacGyver was getting more pieces of the puzzle. She agreed with Mike about Ursula Morrell and Rick Gallager, the owner, and captain of a barge of interest.

After returning to port at the completion of their patrol, Mike returned to _Hammersley_ following his meeting at NAVCOM, in a foul mood.

MacGyver had just stepped onto the dock when a Navy car stopped next to her.

"Sir, I know that look, what is it?" MacGyver asked him.

"Gallager, he made a complaint against me", Mike answered as he got out of the car.

"Sir, are the Feds still at NAVCOM?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good, I'll be right back, we'll be returning to NAVCOM."

She ran back onto _Hammersley_ while Mike ordered the driver to wait, wondering what was going on. When MacGyver returns, she's carrying a sealed container.

"Let's go!"

She got into the waiting car, and Mike followed.

"MacGyver what's going on?"

"I found a big piece of the puzzle, Sir, and it has been right under our noses the whole time."

"Your joking."

"Nope."

"What is it then?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"MacGyver…" Mike admonished but didn't push it.

When they arrived at NAVCOM they were waiting for the elevator up; when the doors opened, they saw Greg there getting off. MacGyver steps in front of him stopping him from leaving, they step on.

"What's going on here?!" just as the door closes and the elevator starts moving.

"I found a big piece of the puzzle that you will be interested in."

"You are getting as bad as Mike here. I told him to leave this case alone."

"You are going to need us," MacGyver told him.

"Need who?"

"The Navy's help."

"I know about Rick Gallager and what Mike has done."

When the doors open, they walk out of the elevator into the bullpen, and on to Steve's office.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked sternly, as they just barged into his office.

"The puzzle of Bright Island, Sir."

"Puzzle? What puzzle?"

"In the past few months, I've been gathering pieces of a puzzle as to what really happened to Dr. Holmes. Now so far we've got three freezers full of crabs, one woman dead, one man dead, one missing, then we've got Doctor Usela Morrell, and Rick Gallagher and his barge. We know that Ursula and Carl Davies has been on Gallagher's barge. The same barge, which is also big enough to carry the three freezers," MacGyver pointed out while pacing back and forth.

"What are you getting at," Greg asked?

"This is a big piece of the puzzle," she lifted the lid of her container, and they looked inside.

"Crabs?" Greg said, questionably.

"Yes, crabs. The same crabs that Carl gave Spider. These crabs are extremely dangerous."

"Dangerous? They look just like normal crabs to me," Steve remarked.

"They're not normal crabs. I've done some research and inquiries about these particular crabs. These crabs carry a toxin in them. The toxin is very deadly. Once the toxin has been extracted, it can be added to anything from food to drinks. It slowly kills by paralyzing something or someone to death until their respiratory systems are shut down and they die. There is no known antidote except for medical support until the toxin is eliminated."

''Doctor Holmes..." Mike said.

"Yes, exactly. With three freezers full of these crabs, there would be enough toxin to kill thousands of animals or people. It can be used as a bio-weapon, and on the black market, it would be worth millions of dollars. I think that somehow Rick Gallager knows this and got Dr. Holmes and Dr. Morrell to extract the toxin from the crabs."

" So, ok then, where's the toxin now?" Greg asked.

"That's the million-dollar question," Mike replied.

MacGyver, still pacing while thinking, stops and closes her eyes.

"MacGyver?" Mike asked.

Opening her eyes, "the tape of the boarding. The answer's on the tape."

"I'll go and get it," said Greg.

MacGyver returned the lid to the container, picked it up, and passed it to Greg.

"Here, take this for your scientists to study."

"Alright, thanks, I'll call as soon as I have the tape."

"Thanks, Greg," Mike said as Greg left Steve's office with the container.

"I've also checked out Bright Island and its history. There's a World War Two lookout bunker on the island somewhere," MacGyver told Mike and Steve.

''A bunker?" asked Steve.

"Yes, it would be a perfect place to hide things like food and drinks because it would be cool inside," MacGyver explained.

"Our patrol is near Bright Island," Mike noted.

"Sir, with your permission we can spend a few hours on the Island trying to locate the bunker," MacGyer asked Steve.

"Alright, four hours and no more."

"Thanks, Steve," Mike said.

Mike and MacGyver leave Steve's office, discussing where the bunker might be. When they return to _Hammersley_, they talk to Kate and Swain about what happened in Steve's office.

"Swain, now we know how Doctor Holmes died. She must have overheard or found out what Gallager was up to and he had her killed to keep her quiet."

"We're going to need proof," pointed out Swain.

"Don't worry, we'll get it," Mike said.

They turn towards the entrance to the Bridge as they hear Greg entering…

"Here's the tape."

He handed it to MacGyver, and she put it in the VCR, Mike turned it on and pressed play. They're all watching the recording when MacGyver presses pause.

"That's Carl Davies," Kate pointed out.

"Now we know for sure that he was on the barge," Mike added.

MacGyver rewound the tape then pressed play then paused the tape.

"What is it, MacGyver?" Mike asked her.

"Son of a bitch!"

"MacGyver..." Kate admonished.

MacGyver turns to them, "It was staring at us the whole time, it's the water!"

She turns back to the VCR, rewound the tape, then pressed play, and then paused it on the open shipping container that was filled with bottled water. Turning to Greg, she announced, "there's your toxin. And if you listen to what Gallager's saying, his tone, he was getting nervous when X asked to have this container opened," she pointed to the TV screen. "When the container is opened, he started to joke continuing to appear nervous about what was in the container. His demeanor compared to the way he was talking when we first stepped onto his barge, totally changed," MacGyver was pointing out.

Swain said, "She's right."

MacGyver stopped the tape, rewound it, and remove it from the VCR passing it back to Greg.

"Check out where the bottled water comes from, I guarantee that the bottled water comes from a closed-down plant, somewhere nearby," remarked MacGyver.

"That's good, and I'll check that out also. Mike, you've been right all along."

"Thanks, Greg, "Mike replied.

"Agent Murphy, just one request from you and the Feds."

"What request, we don't do requests," Greg said.

MacGyver stepped over to him, "Oh, I think that you will agree to this request, and that's letting _Hammersley_ takedown Gallager."

"Agreed. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," then she looked at her watch. "Agent Murphy, may I escort you off _Hammersley_, Sir? We are to leave in five minutes for our patrol."

"Yes, thank you." Then he turned to Mike, "I'll keep you up to date with what we find."

"We will do the same, Greg."

MacGyver showed Greg off _Hammersley _then a few minutes later _Hammersley_ left port for its patrol. They headed straight to Bright Island where a shore party spent four hours trying to find the bunker. When their time was up, they all started heading back to the beach. MacGyver and Spider were walking back when she stopped as she saw something that didn't look right. "Spider," she said, as she walked over to what she had seen.

"What is it?"

"Dead branches."

"So?"

MacGyver stopped and just looked at him, "Here, look at the tree branches that are around then to the dead branches," she shook her head then walked towards them. Spider looked around as he followed her.

"They don't match," realized Spider.

"That's right. I saw the palm trees over there so there is no way the branches could break, even on a windy day and land over here. Let's see what we've got."

They move the branches away, "Bingo" she said then picked up her radio. "Charlie Two, Sir, it's MacGyver. I found the bunker."

''That is great news, MacGyver."

''I'm going to check it out, and yes, I'll be careful."

''Who's with you?"

"Spider, Sir"

She turned on her torch and took one step at a time and walk in and down the steps to the interior of the bunker. She stopped and smiled. "Charlie Two, we're going to need a camera. Spider head to the beach then you can show the others where this is."

"I'm on my way," Spider told her.

"MacGyver how many bottles do you think there is?" Mike inquired.

"I'm counting them now, Sir."

MacGyver was waiting outside when the shore party and Mike arrived.

"Go and take a look," said MacGyver.

"How many bottles?" Kate asked.

"I counted sixty cases with twenty-four bottles per case."

"That's a lot of water," Buffer added.

"Two litters per bottle," MacGyver replied.

They all went into the bunker to have a look at the bottles for themselves while ET recorded everything. They then left the bunker and returned to the beach and to _Hammersley_.

Mike called Steve about finding the bottles as _Hammersley _headed north for their patrol.

MacGyver helped RO in the Comms Center by taking still photos from the video footage and sending them to NAVCOM. When the three-week patrol was up, _Hammersley_ heads back to Cairns. They make a stop off at Bright Island where Mike, Buffer, and MacGyver went to check the bunker.

"They've been here," MacGyver noted.

"How do you know?" Buffer asked.

"Because I had positioned that branch between two dead ones," she pointed to the dead branch on the left. They remove the branches and walk down the steps and into the bunker. They all stopped when they saw more bottles of water there. MacGyver took video footage of it then they left putting the branches back into place, returning to _Hammersley_ where they then steamed for home port.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: To the two guests reviews. Thank you for your reviews and You will find out in the next couple of chapters who from blue heelers are going to be in this story.**

CH 6

Mike was in Steve's office, talking to Greg about the findings, they talk for ten minutes and watch the video.

"If we are going to prove that Rick Gallager is behind the murders, we need to catch him with the water on board," Greg said.

"How are we going to do that without him knowing about it?" Mike asked.

"Good question," Steve said.

"Leave it with me, I'll see what I can do," stated Greg and he walked out of Steve's office.

"Steve, have you found Swain's temporary replacement?" Mike wanted to know.

"Yes, I have. I gather Swain's getting excited," remarked Steve as they left his office.

"Yes, he is as any new father would be."

"That's true."

Three days later, _Hammersley_ received a crash sail message, so the crew all returned to _Hammersley_. Mike took a call from Steve and received the bad news about Swain's temporary replacement, MacGyver was on the Bridge when Mike got the call.

"Sir, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Swain's replacement got the flu, and there's no one else."

"Sir, we're just going to the mayday call, right?"

"Yes, but we do need a helmsman, he's a ship stopper."

"Hello? What am I, chopped liver?" MacGyver said with her arms open wide then lowering them. "You know, I'm an experienced helmsman, Sir, and I have from time to time brought the old girl in and taken her out. Sir, call NAVCOM and get their ok."

''I'll call Swain in."

''Don't Sir, he will be at the hospital by now, Sally went into labour three hours ago, he texted me about it."

''What now?" Nav said, looking anxious.

"Sir, your call of course,"MacGyver said.

Mike called Steve, who gave him the ok. MacGyver sat at the helm as she guided _Hammersley_ away from the docks and out to sea.

After they were underway, Mike watched a CD that was sent to him by currier just before the left port. Stunned as to what was on it he called Kate and MacGyver in to watch it.

"I was there," MacGyver stated.

"You were there?"Kate asked her.

"Yeah, after my morning run I saw the boat and the sign with their planned itinerary."

"Can you remember where they were planning on going?" Mike asked.

"Point Essington and Soldier Point."

"Good memory!" Kate said, impressed.

"Ok X, let's head to the closest one," ordered Mike.

"That would be Point Essington," MacGyver said.

"OK, Point Essington it is."

"MacGyver," Spider said in the doorway,

"What is it spider?" Mike asked.

"Sorry Sir, the woman from the mayday call, I think she's going into labour."

"Thanks, Spider."

"MacGyver, go and find out if the woman is in labour, and have you delivered before?"

" I have, Sir."

"Good, then the X and I will get us heading to Point Essington, carry on."

After MacGyver left Mike's cabin, grinning Kate says to Mike, "she should be an officer rather than a sailor."

"I know, let me know how long to Point Essington. I'll contact Steve and give him an update."

Kate left Mike's cabin to head to the Bridge while he made the call to NAVCOM.

When they reach Pointe Essington, there was no boat seen on the radar, so they headed onto the next destination.

Mike went to get an update on the women labour when he and some of the crew heard...

"That's it, one big push!" MacGyver told her. They heard the woman scream, and then the baby cry as it took its first breath.

"It's a boy," announced MacGyver. Mike knocked, and Nav walked out from behind the curtain.

"Sir, you heard?"

"Yeah I did, we are an hour away from Soldier Point, can you let MacGyver know?"

"Sure thing, Boss."

Mike returned to the bridge while Nav returned to the Wardroom to pass the message on to MacGyver.

The boat they were looking for was indeed at Soldier Point, and a boarding party was sent to check it out. Upon boarding the team found the boat empty, no one on board.

"Bingo!" MacGyver said when she lifted a blue tarp upon seeing two cases of the contaminated bottled water.

"Charlie 2, Sir, we found two cases of the bottles of toxin water," Kate reported, "and there is no one on board the vessel."

"Copy that"

"Sir, it's MacGyver, we are going to need fresh bottles of water when we go to shore."

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"Think about it, it's a hot day bushwalking, and they are going to be thirsty. Also, four bottles are missing, and that is worrisome."

"Alright, good idea. Ok head to shore and start looking for the group, then send the tinny back, and I'll send a couple of crew with fresh bottles of water and have them meet up with you."

"Copy that, Sir," Kate replied.

It took the shore party ten minutes to find the group, and they were surprised to find that the Navy was looking for them.

"Listen to me, who got bottled water from the boat?" MacGyver asked them.

"We have," one of the women said who had her 10-year-old son with her.

"Give me any bottled water that you got from the boat."

"Why?" a man wanted to know.

"Please sir, this is very important, we believe that the water may have been contaminated," MacGyver answered.

ET added, "If you drink it, it will make you very sick."

The group was shocked, and they passed all of the bottles of water to MacGyver, she checks them, "They are all still sealed."

Just then, two crew members from _Hammersley_ show up carrying backpacks of water. MacGyver told them to pass out a bottle to each of the people from the tour boat.

The tourists were returned to the tour boat where ET and Spider stay onboard with the group as _Hammersley_ escorted them back to port. All of the contaminated water was removed from the boat and brought to _Hammersley. _

After arriving back on _Hammersley_,MacGyver went to check on the new mother and son, finding them napping and doing well. Heading to the Bridge where she found Kate was telling Mike about what happened on the island.

"MacGyver, you did a great job. I'm proud of you," Mike told her.

"Thank you, Sir. All we need now is to catch Rick Gallager before the decommission of this old girl."

"That would be great," said Mike smiling.

MacGyver's phone rings, she answers it, and smiles. Picking up the microphone and turning the PA system on she announces, "now hear this, MacGyver speaking… at 1418 hours, seven pounds six-ounce, Chloe Sally Blake came into the world, ten fingers and toes plus a good set of lungs. Mother and daughter are doing well, and Swain's over the moon. That is all." The cheering was heard all about the ship.

"Swain thought it would be a boy," Nav said.

"I knew it was a girl," MacGyver said, looking straight ahead with a straight face.

"How did you know?" Kate asked.

She turned to Kate and smiled.

"During shore leave, I did a course in ultrasound and what to look out for especially in pregnant women and part of that was learning how to tell the difference in the sexes of babies."

"When did you do the course?" Mike asked.

"Three months ago, during a two-week shore leave."

"Did Swain take the course as well?"

"He was doing a Coxswain course at the time," MacGyver replied.

"I remember him telling me that he was going to take the course," Kate added.

When they return to Cairns, Mike went to see Steve for his debrief while the Feds took the bottled water and the two men who were running the tour boat away.

Three days later, MacGyver was doing her morning run, when she saw the _Pacific Mariner_ was leaving the dock. She stopped and got out her phone, and called NAVCOM.

"I need to speak to Commander Marshall, it's urgent!"

"This is Lead Shipman McGinnies from _Hammersley_," then she started running back to her house. "Tell him it's urgent Sir…. Ok, can I talk to Lieutenant Smith… thank you." She ran as fast as she could get back home.

"Lieutenant Smith, sorry I'm running back home… Lieutenant, tell Commander Marshall that the _Pacific Mariner_ just left port… yes, I just saw it leaving, that means that Rick Gallager is making his move… thank you, Sir… yes, Sir," then she hung up.

When she arrived home five minutes later, she went and had a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed her seabag, and was out the door just as the taxi pulled up. Twenty minutes after that _Hammersley _left port with the Feds on board. They began following the _Pacific Mariner_ using a tracking device that was put on board with the help of Ursula Morrell. Mike called a meeting in the conference room which includes, Kate, Nav, Buffer, Swain, and MacGyver along with the Feds.

"We don't know which way he is going but thanks to the tracker, we can follow him from a distance," Greg said.

"He's heading to Bright Island," MacGyver stated.

"I agree with MacGyver; he must know that we are on to him," Mike pointed out.

"No, you could be wrong," Greg said.

"The Captain's right, Agent Murphy. I think he's pissed off that his plan to kill the tourists didn't work. He probably figured out that Ursula must have warned the Captain."

''I suppose you're right, all we can do now is keep track of _Pacific Mariner._

"I want you all to keep this to yourselves," Mike admonished.

"Sir, since the ship's flying the Australian flag, he knows that he can't be fired upon without the minister's approval," MacGyver said.

"We know that, MacGyver. As soon as we do approach the ship, I'll contact Steve straight away. Fleet Command knows what is happening, and they are waiting for the call." Mike replied.

Four hours later, Greg walked onto the Bridge, "I just received a call from NAVCOM, the tracker stopped working ten minutes ago."

"Gallager must've found it," Mike said.

" You're probably right," Greg agreed, "but now we don't know where he is heading."

"Bright Island," said Mike with confidence. He pointed on the map the last known heading.

"We better get there as quickly as possible," Greg said.

Mike gave the new course heading and speed to the helm. MacGyver, who was in her cabin, noticed the change in direction and speed. She went to find out what was going on.

"Sir, what's happening? I noticed the change in course and speed. Are we heading to Bright Island?" MacGyver asked Mike.

"The tracker on _Pacific Mariner_ stopped working."

"Gallager must've found it, Sir."

"We assume that he has."

MacGyver walked off the Bridge and then returned a few minutes later with her cell phone and laptop. She opened the laptop, put it on the table, and turned it on. She then went over to the ship's phone.

"What are you doing?" Greg wanted to know.

"Watch and learn Agent Murphy." She discounted the wire from the phone, and she connected it to the cell phone. When she saw that she had a strong signal, she pressed six numbers then sent it. Then she stepped back to her laptop and used one hand to do some typing when northern Australia popped up. They could see one dot and knew it was _Hammersley_. Then a new dot appeared. MacGyver then disconnected the cell phone and reconnected the primary wire back to the phone. Returning to her laptop, she began typing.

"Here you go, Agent Murphy, you've got a beacon. This one will last for three days."

"That's Bright Island?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, it is Sir."

"How?" Agent Greg asked, somewhat stunned.

MacGyver pulled out her glow stick and demonstrated, "Here's the beacon."

"That small? How did you make it that small?" Greg was still in awe.

"I'm an electrician and a computer genius, I designed it myself."

"What about the battery?" Kate asked.

"Just a small watch battery. What sort of beacon was yours, Agent Murphy?"

"It was ten by seven centimeters."

"No wonder he found it." Remarked MacGyver.

"MacGyver, where did you put the beacon?" Mike asked.

"In between the bottles, they won't even know it's there," she said grinning.

"Smart move," Kate said to her.

"Thanks, X."

Two hours later, Nav was looking at the laptop, "Boss, the beacon is on the move."

Mike turned and looked at the laptop as MacGyver was able to zoom onto the island. "He's gathering up the bottled water."

"It looks like it, Sir."

"Let the Feds know," Mike ordered.

"Yes, Sir," she left the Bridge in search of Agent Murphy.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

_Hammersley_ needed to make up time in order to catch up with the _Pacific Mariner, _so Mike ordered a more direct course which took them right through a violent storm causing them to be tossed about. By the next morning, it was calm, and they were closing in on Galleger and the _Pacific Mariner_. Everyone was at the ready at battle stations when they approached the barge — Macgyver was on the gun when she saw that Galleger had Dr. Morrell.

"Spider take over!" she ordered, then she ran to the hatch and down to her cabin. She ran back and up to the top deck, "Nav how long before we reach international waters?"

"Two hundred meters."

"MacGyver, what are you doing?" Mike needed to know as Captain.

"Buying us time." She opened the case that she had brought back with her and got a gun out, assembled it, and loaded a tranquilizer dart.

"Is that a tranquilizer gun?" Mike was a bit stunned.

"Yep, and with your permission, Sir, I'm going to shoot Gallager. When he goes down, have Dr. Morelle to stop the engines and put them in reverse."

Mike said," I like it!"

Once the gun was loaded, she moved to a spot where she would have a clear shot.

"Why reverse?" Kate asked.

"The current, if the boat stops here, the current would take them over the line. I checked this morning, so, Sir with your permission..."

"Do it!" ordered Mike.

MacGyver lined up her shot while Mike distracted Gallager.

She fired her gun, getting Gallager in the arm. He didn't feel it going in because Ursula was distracting him. MacGyver stood as they watched Gallager collapse onto the deck. Mike relayed the plan to stop the barge to Ursula and how to carry it out. Then _Hammersley_ did the same.

They watched as one of Gallagher's men showed up, hit Ursula, and then he reversed direction to forward again.

RO appeared on deck and shouted, "Sir, you've got ministerial approval to engage!"

Mike gave the command order, and there were two shots at the engine room.

"Sir, take out the containers as well! Those bottles need to be destroyed!" MacGyver advised Mike.

Mike gave the next order, and they all watched as the container blew up and noticed that the ship started sinking.

"Good work, people! Let's go and get those people off the boat. HRIBs in the water!" said Mike.

Just then, Greg Murphy and the other agents arrived on the deck to see that the barge was on fire.

"Great job, Mike!" Greg said.

"Thanks to MacGyver here, she gave us the time we needed, but it was a close call."

"What did she do?"

"She used a tranquilizer gun on Gallagher, and I got Dr. Morelle to stop and reverse the boat, preventing them from reaching international waters."

"How far are we from the line?"

"Fifteen meters," Kate replied.

"That close!" Greg exclaimed.

They watched as the recovery team left _Hammersley_ and went over to rescue and arrest the men on board the sinking barge. The team returned to Hammersley with the six men and Ursula Morelle. It took two trips. Once they were all on board, they watched as the _Pacific Mariner_ went down. Mike made a note of the coordinates as Hammersley returned to Cairns.

When Rick Gallager came to, MacGyver was there checking on him.

"What the... where am I?"

"You're on _Hammersley_, Mr. Gallager. I'll let the Captain know that you're finally awake."

He sat up and noticed that he was cuffed to a bed. "_Hammersley_? There's no way Flynn would have gone over the line to get me."

"You were close to the line when you were knocked out, and reversed your boat back over the line in time for us to blow up your boat and the poison water you were carrying on board."

"Your lying!" he said, yelling at her.

"It's all true, and the Feds witnessed everything."

There was a knock on the door, "come in" MacGyver called out. The door opened, and Mike and Greg walk in to see Gallager awake.

"How is he?" inquired Mike.

"Pissed off, Sir, after I broke the bad news to him about his boat. Other than that he's going to live." Packing up her med-bag, she walked out, leaving them alone. As she was leaving, she heard Greg giving Gallager his rights as he was formally arrested. A few minutes later, MacGyver went to the Bridge.

"X, Nav, Spider" MacGyver acknowledges the personnel on the Bridge.

"MacGyver, where's the Captain?" Kate asked.

"He and Agent Murphy are having a chic chat with Gallager. Poor guy wasn't happy that he's here and that his boat has been destroyed."

"I bet he wasn't," Nav said.

"At least this old girl went out with a bang, she got us through the storm and the takedown of Gallager before her decommission," remarked MacGyver.

"That is true," Kate added.

"You know, X, if these walls could talk, they would have so many stories to share, both good and bad."

"And secrets!" Spider exclaimed.

Macgyver chuckled, "I wonder what secrets they would tell about when _Mighty_ Mike Flynn was a midshipman on here."

"That would be very interesting to know," Nav said grinning.

When _Hammersley_ docked, the Feds wagon and van showed up to take the six men and Ursula away. Kate and MacGyver watch from the top deck as Mike and Ursula hug and kiss before she got into the van. Mike and Greg shook hands before he got in and the van drove away. Turning around and facing the ship he looked up at them as he walked towards the gangway. MacGyver looked at Kate and then Mike.

"X." Kate turned to MacGyver.

"He may have dated her, but his heart is with another." MacGyver tried to reassure her.

"Navy," Kate said.

"You," then she turns and walks to the steps, MacGyver stops and turns back to Kate. "Talk to him; we've got a few days before the decommissioning ceremony. When you do talk to him, it's Mike, not Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn." MacGyver turned and walked down the steps and off the bridge.

As she was going down the steps from the Bridge, Mike was walking towards her on his way to the Bridge.

"MacGyver, where's the X?"

"Up top, Sir."

"Thanks," he started climbing the steps when she stops him by putting her hand on his arm. He turned to her.

"Kate, she's still in love with you. Talk to her, not as Lieutenant Kate McGregor, XO, but as Kate McGregor, the woman you fell in love with at Watson bay. If you change her back to the woman you love Mike, you'll bring down those 'Ice Queen walls.'"

"She wants nothing to do with me," he says.

"Would you like for her to stay on when the new _Hammersley_ comes next month, or do you want to let her go. I can tell right now that your heart doesn't want to let go. Talk to her alone, over coffee, and out of uniform. Tell her what you want and find out what she wants. She might surprise you."

As they were talking a couple of crew members walked out from one of the rooms talking.

"Think about it," then she turns and walks away.

Mike continued up and onto the Bridge to sort out some last few things then walks up to the top deck where Kate is.

"Kate."

"Sir."

"Wondering if we can talk tomorrow over coffee."

"Sure."

"Ten at the cafe on the waterfront?"

"I'll be there."

Mike gave her a smile, which she remembers and loves. She smiled back at him.

"Great!" Mike then went below deck to prepare to go ashore.

The next morning, Mike is walking towards the cafe, when he saw Kate outside looking over at the sea.

He walked over to her, "Sorry, I'm late."

She turns to him as he sat down. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Kate, what is wrong with you, remember we planned on meeting here."

She stood up, shocked, "I don't know who you are, Sir."

"Mary..." they both turn to a man who has just walked over to them.

"Peter."

"What is going on here? Who are you, and why are you talking to my wife?" Peter snarled.

Mike looked at them stunned as he stood up, "I'm sorry, Sir, Ma'am, but you look just like the women that I was supposed to meet here, I thought you were Kate McGregor."

"Well, I can tell you, SHE is NOT this Kate McGregor," Peter said, annoyed.

"Mike, what's going…" they turn to the woman's voice. Both Mike and Peter look at Mary and then to Kate quite stunned.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Mike." she stepped forward until she was next to him looking while looking at Mary.

"Twins?!" Peter said incredulously.

"No..." both women said at the same time.

"This is strange," said Mike, confused.

"I'll say," Peter agreed.

Kate looked at Mike, "Mike, remember what MacGyver said when I first met her?"

Mike thought about it, "Yeah, she called you Maggie." Mike noticed the shocked look on Mary and Peter's faces.

He turned to them, "Oh my," he said, looking somewhat stunned.

"We better go," said Peter grabbing Mary's hand.

"NO! Wait! Please, I'm Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, and this is my XO, Lieutenant Kate McGregor." Mike showed them his Navy ID.

"You're both in the Navy?" Mary said.

"Yes," answered Kate.

"The looks on your faces when I said Maggie, your Maggie Doyle, and PJ Hasham, don't worry your secret's safe with us."

"How do you know us?"

"'_MacGyver'_ Leadshipman June McGinnis told us her real name is Gina Johnson from Mount Thomas."

Peter and Mary are shocked and speechless. Just then, the waitress came over with the drinks that they had ordered.

Mike looked to Kate," I'll go in and get us a brew."

"You might as well join us," Mary offered, and what is a 'brew'?"

"I thought this was a Cafe', coffee, not beer." added Peter.

Kate laughed "It's Navy speak for coffee."

"What has Gina told you about us," Mary asked.

"Everything and what you two went through. It must have been hard on you both."

"It was, but we found a way to keep in contact with some of our friends even though we were not supposed to," Peter said.

"I suppose it would be hard on anyone even couples," Kate said.

"Yes, it is. So, Gina, I mean June, is in the Navy," Peter asked.

"She is, she is an amazing crew member and a good friend."

"Is she still giving out advice and working with computers?" Mary asked.

"Yes, she is and much more. She told us that she lost her parents years ago."

"That's true; she did, she came from a wealthy family, her mother died when she was five and her father ten years later. She was very bright for her age," explained Peter. "She graduated from university at the age of thirteen with a master's degree in computer science and technology. When Gina was fourteen, she hacked into a bank and transferred money from her father's account into hers. She got into trouble with me for it. But, she told the bank experts and me about the flaws in their firewalls and how she got in. She fixed their firewall problem and created an alarm to warn if someone tries to hack into the bank's computer."

"Did it work?" Kate asked.

"Yes it did, and she also set up a warning for the police computers if a large sum of money was being deposited or transferred from one account to another," Mary said.

Mike returned with their brews and sat down. Kate turned to Mike, "We were talking about MacGyver."

"MacGyver, what a strange name," Peter stated.

"It's a Navy nickname, like XO, and Mighty Mike," explained Kate. "Who's idea was it to call June 'MacGyver'?" Mary asked.

"It's because she's so good at fixing things as well as being a computer genius, and also she is amazing at building things with whatever she has around her. June is an amazing woman," Mike said.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"Peter, when you told me about the hacking she'd done and then the help she gave to the police..." Kate said.

"Yes..."

"We have a crew member we call him, RO. He is the radio operator on _Hammersley,_ that's the ship that we work on. Three days ago he couldn't get the computer up and running, so MacGyver went in and fixed it in no time despite RO's protests," Kate said.

"No one goes into RO's work area except for officers like Kate and me. He's very fussy about his equipment and who he lets in" Mike told them grinning.

"June can be stubborn as well, but she does have a good heart, she cares about people and especially her friends," Peter said as he held onto Mary's hand.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"She knew that Maggie… Mary and I love each other but we never did anything about it until Gina, I mean June, talked to us about our feelings. She told me how she knew how I felt about Maggie and that Maggie felt the same way. She said that we should do something about it because all that sexual tension between us was driving her crazy and would blow all the roofs of every house in Mount Thomas if we didn't get our act together. We finally did talk about it and,(_grinning_) did something about it as well. She knew, as soon as she looked at us, raising her eyebrows and giving us a satisfied smile and look letting us know that she knew what had happened," Peter said, telling their story.

"I remember her telling me it was about bloody time that you two got your act together, and don't worry your secret's safe with me." Mary added.

"And she did keep it a secret for two years until everyone from the station found out about us and were happy for us," Peter said.

"Now, I gather that she's done the same to you two, getting you two to talk about feelings and secrets."

"It's what I was planning on talking to Kate about today," Mike admitted.

"So, have you two been together long?" Mary asked.

"We were together five years ago, but I broke it off with her because she has set a career goal for herself, and we were breaking the rules. I didn't want to get in the way of her dream," replied Mike.

"He was my instructor, teacher, and I was his student," Kate went on to explain.

"Reminds me of PJ and me, if the boss…. Senior Sergeant Tom Crodon found out about us, he would have transferred one of us, which is why we kept it a secret," continued Mary.

''In the Navy, it would be the Captain's Table and an honorary discharge from the Navy," Mike said.

"The question you two will have to ask yourselves, are you still in love with each other?" Mary asked them.

Mike and Kate turn to each other, "I don't know how Kate feels about me, but I still have a lot of feelings for you."

"You still love me, Mike?"

"Yes, I've tried to get over you ever since that day five years ago, but my heart wouldn't let go."

"I feel the same way, I still love you but, as you know, I was only to be on _Hammersley_ until the decommission."

"I know, and I was hoping that you would stay on the new _Hammersley_ as my XO."

"I need to think about it and us."

"I understand."

Just then, MacGyver walked into the coffee shop, a bit shocked when she saw them all sitting together. Smiling when she saw Mike and Kate talking and looking at each other, and then she noticed PJ and Maggie talking to them. She was surprised when she received Mike's text message, wondering if he stuffed up and needed someone to talk to. MacGyver turned and went into the cafe to get a drink and order lunch. Walking outside with her drink and food, she went over to the table and stood behind PJ and Maggie.

"Bloody hell! What the hell happened to your hair?" she said, rubbing her hand on top of PJ shaved head.

They all jumped and turned towards her,

"Gina!" Peter and Mary exclaimed as shocked as they looked when they stood up.

"Surprise!" she put her drink and bag down then she gave them both a hug.

"My gosh! Wow! Look at you, Gina!" Mary was astonished to see her.

"Expecting one I see," she patted Mary's stomach.

"How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Call it the pregnancy look, and I've seen it on a few women over the years. So... you two have been busy since I last saw you both." "

"We have, and it's Peter and Mary."

"Ahhh... I see that you have met the Captain and XO. How was it that you guys met?"

They all sat back down around the table with Gina, June, joining them. Mike told MacGyver about what happened, MacGyver laughed.

"Now you know what it was like when I first met XO, thinking she was someone else."

"True, we talked about you," Mike said to her.

"Me? I don't know if it's a good thing or not." She looks at the four of them, chuckling.

"It's all good," Mary said blushing.

" Oh...Ok, I know what you were talking about." MacGyver said grinning some more.

"you do?" Kate said.

"Yep, secrets and sexual tension," winking.

"See what I mean, she knows, she always knows," Peter said.

"What a scary thought," Mike replied.

"I'll tell you this, Mike, Kate, you two, with all that sexual tension on board you could blow up all the boats in the Navy apart," MacGyver announced causing Mary and Peter to chuckle.

MacGyver turned to them, "you told them about the roof story."

"We did."

MacGyver shook her head at them, then turned to Mike and Kate. "Well you both have been given a second chance, and you both deserve happiness like Mary and Peter here, and Mike, I know you are due for promotion, I suggest you take it."

"I hate shore postings!" Mike replied loudly causing MacGyver to chuckle.

Putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hand, MacGyver looked at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Think about shore leaves when _Hammersley_ is in port. I know you're a man of action while on the seas, well you can change that."

"Stop right there," Mike said butting in. MacGyver grinned some more.

"Why Mike, look at Kate, she's blushing; you must have some effect on her."

"Alright, that's enough about our private lives," Mike said sternly.

"Aww, why? I was having fun, so..." she turns to a grinning Peter and Mary.

"What's been happening with you two besides the actions in the bedroom?"

"We got married six months after leaving Mount Thomas and ten months later in two thousand and one our son was born," Mary told her.

"Congrats! So you two have been married for seven years."

Peter nodded, "yes."

"We also have a daughter, and she was born in two thousand and four, and another son last year," Mary said.

"Ahh... so this is number four. What are you hoping for this time?"

"Another girl," they both said.

"Well, it's fifty-fifty."

"Yeah, we know," Peter said.

They all talked for another five minutes when the waitress arrived at the table carrying a large tray, she put it on the table and picked up two large dishes placing them on the table with forks rolled up in napkins, and five large milkshakes.

"Help yourselves," MacGyver told them, "sorry, Peter, no prawns."

"I love nachos," said Mary as she started to pick up a chip with cheese, diced tomatoes, peppers and black olives on top. "Don't worry, we had them for dinner last night," Mary said.

They talked for over an hour while enjoying lunch and sharing stories that made them all laugh. Later that afternoon, Peter and Mary left. They hugged MacGyver and shook hands with Mike and Kate, and then they left the restaurant holding hands.

MacGyver turned to Mike and Kate, "I'll leave you two to talk and think about what Peter and Mary said. See you both Friday morning." She left as well as leaving Mike and Kate alone.

On Friday morning, MacGyver watched Mike and Kate the best that she could, without being obvious. By the looks on their faces, they did more than talk over the past few days.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered around talking. MacGyver went over to Kate with raised eyebrows and grin on her face. "X, enjoy your shore leave?"

"Yes, I did thanks, MacGyver, what about you?"

"Been keeping busy. So did you and the Captain talk?"

"We did."

"And judging by the look on your face, you did more than talk. So, you're staying?"

" I am."

"I bet Mike was happy that you are."

" He is."

"I'm happy for you both, and don't worry; you know that your secret is safe with me. But now," MacGyver he turned to the crew, "They are planning on going to the pub to party, and get drunk as well sharing a story or two."

"It's been a crazy six months," Kate said.

"I guess that you saw more action in the past six months than the whole time you've been in the Navy," MacGyver remarked.

" I have. Mike told me something that you told him once."

"Yeah? What was that?"

"Big isn't always the best," said Kate.

MacGyver smiled, "Well, he should know, he has been on both ships. He loves being on patrol boats because that is where the action is."

"That is true."

Nav walked over to them, "X, MacGyver."

"Nav, looking forward to getting drunk tonight?" MacGyver asked.

Nav laughed, "No more than the guys are."

"Knowing Charge, he will bring out Guava Mojo drinks," MacGyver pointed out, making them laugh.

"What about that drink you got us a few months back," Nav asked.

"Ahhh, Sex on the Boat, who knows, I might."

"You're terrible!" Nav exclaimed.

"Well, there's always Screaming Orgasms and Sex on the Beach!" MacGyver said, laughing.

"Can you imagine the guys drinking them?" Nav said.

"No!" Kate and MacGyver said at the same time, making them all laugh.

Nav left them to go over to where the crew is congregating.

"X, did you know that there is a drink called Sex with the Captain?"

Kate looked at MacGyver, incredulous, "No."

"Well there is, but why have a drink which would last a few seconds when you can have the real thing!" MacGyver walked over to the crew, leaving a stunned Kate as she went over to join them.

An hour later, the whole crew and their families showed up at the pub for celebration drinks and food over the next few hours. Everyone enjoyed themselves talking about funny things that happened on _Hammersley_.

"MacGyver, you have to share your funny story." Spider said.

"I think the best story of all is…. Spider's crabs!" Everyone laughed as they remember what happened to Spider and the crabs.

MacGyver was watching as they all enjoyed themselves, getting drunk even knowing that tomorrow they are all going to be suffering.

Three days later, several of the crew flew down to Sydney, spending two weeks doing courses as well as getting to train on the new and improved patrol boats. For MacGyver and Swain, it was for the steering as they're both Helmsman. Part of their training was learning how to operate the emergency backup side deck controls. They also got to check out the wardroom, and MacGyver checked out the new galley and com center. She had a lot to read and study because of her experiences as an electrical technician and being a computer genesis. Upon returning to Cairns, they were looking forward to boarding the new _Hammersley_.

The day _Hammersley_ left port for its first patrol, MacGyver was on the bridge as _Hammersley_ left port and headed out to sea.

"Well, MacGyver, what do you think of the new _Hammersley_?" Mike asked her.

"For you, Sir, it's a new toy to play with," MacGyver replied, getting a laugh out of everyone. "As for me, it's going to be a challenge to get to know every inch of this ship and our new members, Sir. What about you, Sir."

"For me, getting used to a new ship is like any other ship I've been on as well as getting to know our new crew members. I know we all still have a lot to learn about these new boats, and we will in time."

"So, true, Sir," Kate said.

"Who knows what adventures or mysteries lie ahead waiting for us," MacGyver said.

"That's true, anything can happen on patrol MacGyver, that's what keeps this job interesting."

"Agreed, Sir," she said, smiling as they all look forward to what will be waiting for them as they head towards their assigned patrol area and new adventures.

The End.

Coming soon: MacGyver in love


	9. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Seeing Double**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
